The invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures, including, for example, a medical device for percutaneously accessing a tissue and expanding the device with a dual expansion mechanism.
Known medical devices are configured to access percutaneously a vertebra or other area of a spine to perform a variety of different medical procedures. Some known medical devices are configured to remove tissue from within the interior of a vertebra or intervertebral disc. Other known medical devices are configured to provide some type of cutting means to tear, disrupt and/or loosen tissue within a vertebra or intervertebral disc.
In some medical procedures, while a medical device is cutting tissue, disrupted or cut material, such as tissue within a vertebra, can become lodged within the device making it difficult to collapse the device for extraction from the vertebra.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for disrupting tissue, such tissue within a vertebra, that can be expanded and collapsed without lodging tissue in the device while in the expanded configuration.